Abstract The Management and Administrative Core fosters collaborations between behavioral and clinical researchers that advance science that employs behavioral economics to improve delivery of medical care. These collaborations are guided and directed by the Management and Administrative Core. Consistent with the NIH Stage Model for behavioral research, the Center will evaluate the relevance, and apply appropriately, fundamental social and cognitive principles to each stage of research. The Pilot Core for the Roybal Center for Behavioral Interventions in Aging will develop and test interventions based on insights from behavioral science to promote healthy aging. The specific aims of the Center are to: (1) Strengthen the ability of clinicians everywhere to choose or recommend the safest and most effective treatments for their patients through the use of insights from behavioral science developed at the Center; (2) Provide stewardship and support to the Center?s advisory board; (3) Oversee pilot proposal development, selection, and progress monitoring; and (4) Promote widespread dissemination and adoption of successful interventions. The Management and Administrative Core supports the NIH Five Stage Model for behavioral interventions in directing research and the pathways of pilot projects year-to-year. As part of its responsibilities, the Management and Administrative Core will coordinate travel to Center meetings annually, held at the NIH in Bethesda, MD, or at another site agreed to by the Principal Investigators and the National Institute on Aging. The Management and Administrative Core also assesses impact of potential pilot studies through simulation results using the Future Elderly Model. This to ensure the highest priority behavioral interventions are chosen. During the course of the award, the Management and Administrative Core?s key contribution is its role in fostering close collaborations between behavioral scientists and clinical researchers to address some of the Nation?s most pressing population health concerns that are driven by overuse of medical services and underuse of comparatively effective services.